Choices
by Chasingthedarknessaway
Summary: Life is about making choices and developing priorities for your life. But if you sit back and let everyone else's priorities dictate your own, what are you left with?
1. Chapter 1

Hi Everyone,

It has been over 5 years since I have written anything, so I thought I would stretch out the fingers and see what creativity I have left. Disappointed that I can't find my old account or old stories, but hey, that happens.

Please Enjoy my Chapter, not sure when the next one is up, but please read and review. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, but this story is my idea.

Thanks

Jen

* * *

"I never chose this life, you chose me Luna." Yelled a blonde girl with the unique spaghetti and meatball hair style. The blonde girl looked at the black cat defiantly.

"Well, actually Serena, I didn't just choose you out at random, you are the guardian of the moon, and with that comes certain responsibilities, like saving the city, finding your team and at the very list concentrating when I am teaching you how to use your powers." The black responded to the blonde girl.

Serena sighed heavily and sat back down on the ground. Turning 16 was meant to mean, boys, school and just being a teenage girl. Instead she got a cat, which she isn't ungrateful for because she had been asking her parents for one for many years now. But they had to pick the one talking cat of the bunch, who had decided that she was the Guardian of the Moon, so now on top of School, boys and the perils of being a teenage girl, she had to save the city all by herself, with a bossy black cat who just doesn't understand why she struggled so hard.

Looking back down at her notebook, Serena started taking notes from the Lecture that Luna had continued to give her, only to pause and stare at the cat again when she mentioned that she was part of a team.

"Wait, Luna, I am a member of a team?" she asked

Luna looked at the blonde, "Why yes, why do you think we are talking about team tactics?"

"Well, where are they? For the last month it has been me, and my butt on the line." Serena narrowed her eyes at the cat.

"I am working on finding them, but Tokyo is a big city, Serena. The guardians that protect the Princess of the Moon. So, until I find the rest of the team, you will have to keep defending the city, and as you say, "put your butt on the line"." Luna said in a matter of fact way.

Serena nodded at her cat and asked, "Could you find them quicker? Is there anyway for me to help?"

Luna sighed, "I think you have enough on your plate with your studies and your physical training. Leave finding the rest of the team to me. They will make themselves known when the time is right."

"I wish that time, was right now." Serena muttered as she continued taking notes.

About 30 minutes later Luna dismissed Serena, she gleefully stood up, and stretched her long pale legs out, and pulled out her hair. She looked to her desk, and saw her homework sitting next to her alarm clock. It was 9pm, and she should really be getting ready for bed, but if she didn't at least start her homework, she might not fail as bad as she would if she didn't study. Serena sighed, sat down and slid her maths text book towards her. Her grades weren't that great before she became Sailor Moon, but with the fact that she now spends even less time studying, meant her grades were even worse, she over heard her parents this morning talking about how she might need summer classes miss the family vacation, and if Serena doesn't pass then, she will have to repeat Eleventh grade, something she really didn't want to do.

At 11pm, Serena defeatedly slammed her maths book closed. She was never going to understand it, "When I am an adult, I am going to find someone to write a maths book for people like me, an alternative way to explain algebra." She muttered to herself shaking her head.

With a yawn Serena went and got herself ready for bed, looking forward to curling up under blankets dreaming of sunshine, rainbows and not being Sailor Moon.

A few days later, Serena waiting patiently in class for the maths results to be handed out to each of the students. She knew she didn't have the best grade, but she had her fingers, legs and toes crossed she got the elusive 50 per cent. If she got 50 per cent, she wouldn't have to hide another test from her parents, she wouldn't get another lecture from Luna about how she wouldn't have become a guardian of the princess if she got bad grades on the moon, so it didn't make sense.

Her teacher, Miss Haruna, a firm but caring teacher, placed her exam face down on the desk, "See me after class" she tsked at Serena. Serena didn't have to turn over the paper to know she had failed. Had she passed Miss Haruna would have placed the exam face up, Serena put her head on the desk, and lifted the top right-hand corner of the exam, and saw a 25 percent in red, she sighed and then flattened the paper back down on her desk.

"Not even close" she muttered to herself. Her best friend Molly reached across their desks and rubbed her shoulder gently trying to express, '_better luck next time'_.

After class, Serena remained in her seat and waited for Miss Haruna, who sat down in the seat that Molly had vacated. Miss Haruna looked at the blonde girl with concern, "Serena?" she questioned, as the blonde didn't look at her, "Are you okay? Your grades have never dipped this low. You have always been on the precipice of failing, and with some average extra credit work, you pull through with a pass." Serena just shrugged, wanting nothing more to explain to her teacher that if she didn't have so many responsibilities, she wouldn't be in her current situation. "Serena, if you don't pass the next exam with at least a 75 percent I am going to have to fail you, and if you fail this course, you will be joining me for summer classes."

Serena nodded at her teacher, eyes not lifting from the paper sitting on her desk. With a sigh, Serena pushed herself up from her desk, and shoved her books and her papers into her satchel, and with a thank you to Miss Haruna she left the classroom.

Serena left her school that day, and shuffled her way to the Fountain, that is where she was to meet Luna, she was to meet Luna at 330 everyday at the fountain, the feline always reminded her before she left for school.

Serena walked up to Luna, who was looking very happy with herself and sat down next to her on the bench. "Hi Luna?" Serena said with a tilt of her head.

"Hello Serena, I have some great news for you, we will be able to find part of your team in the text couple of weeks, during summer vacation." Luna said jumping in her lap, so that Serena could scratch her ears – She may be an advisor, but a good ear scratch was always the best.

Serena smiled at her cat and obliged with the ear scratch. "That's great Luna, what do you need me to do?" She asked, hoping it was nothing, she had enough on her plate, like how she was going to explain to her parents, they will have to leave her behind on summer holidays for school, because 50 per cent would be achievable but 75 per cent is not.

"You will need to be here over the summer Serena, the intelligence that Central Control has supplied me, is that the new scout will be here in the summer." Luna said with a nod.

Serena stared at the black cat. While this wouldn't be an actual problem, she couldn't believe yet again, she was being asked to give up her time and energy, and something she was looking forward to, for Sailor Moon Business again. "How do you know the new scout will be here in the summer?" she asked.

"Central control has scanned the area, every day Serena, there has been an increase of power developing in 3 spots across Tokyo, at the rate that these energy readings have been developing, it should reach enough of a peak to give me a specific location of the warrior." Luna said.

"Is that how you found me?" Serena asked, maybe if she could understand this better, then maybe she would know what she is looking for and help Luna find these warriors, and maybe she could take the back seat on this saving the world business, and maybe succeed in something.

Luna responded with a laugh, "No Serena, you literally tripped over me, and your aura gave you away. Tokyo was lucky, that I found you, the monster activity was increasing"

Serena sighed and nodded at Luna, of course she was found by accident, story of her life, all full of accidents. "Is there anything else we need to chat about? I would like to go to the Arcade and do some school study."

Luna looked at her charge, and just shook her head, not wanting to have the conversation that they have once a week, that going to the arcade was not going to help her study. "Place me on your shoulder, while you are at the arcade, I will go to talk to Central."

Serena placed Luna on her shoulder, and off she walked to her favourite place in Tokyo.

Serena walked into the Arcade and smiled at the familiar noises and smells that was Crown Arcade.

"Hey Serena!" Said a cheerful blonde behind the counter.

Serena smiled at the blonde man behind the counter, "Hi Andrew, how was your day?" she said as she waked up to the end of the counter and sat on the counter stool.

"It was pretty great, I met with the counsellor for University advice, looks like I might be able to do distance education. So, the dream might happen." Andrew said with a smile.

Serena smiled at him, but it didn't quite reach her usual level of beaming, I may not be able to go to university, she thought sadly to herself. "That's great Andrew, it is great to see a plan come together." She said supportively. "I am gong to sit here and do some of my homework."

"No training today?" Andrew asked, he saw that she had been running laps around the nearby oval at the park.

Serena shook her head, "Not today, time to do some study, I have to do some catching up." She said with a sad little inflection in her voice, showing him her maths book as she pulled it from her bag.

"Okay, just give me a yell if you need some help." Andrew said with a sympatric smile

Standing up and nodding at her friend, Serena moved to the other end of the counter, next to the wall.

After what felt an eternity, that was really 20 minutes, Serena tapped her face with her pen while she stared at the work she had done, with a small prayer of positivity, she flipped the text book to the back of the book to find the answers. Serena moaned defeated and bounced her head against the text book. She didn't get it right, she felt so positive about it, so in a desperate hope for osmosis to become a thing she laid her head on her textbook, eyes towards the wall, and tragically envisioned the worst for her life.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi Everyone,

Sorry for the delay in the story. I lost a little motivation and I lost a little confidence.

It feels a bit like a filler chapter, but I am trying to keep the words to about 1500 - 2000 per chapter.

Please enjoy.

Review if like.

Chapter Two

Darien stared at the line up of things that were on his desk. There was a faded photo of a small boy holding a bid teddy bear at what can only be assumed is a carnival, in front of it was his favourite pen, his lucky pen, but he would never admit that to anyone. Also, on his desk was a textbook on English and up behind that was a single red rose in a glass of water.

These four things on his desk summed up his life, the only childhood memory that he has prior to the foster life he led up until six months ago, his pen and text book that showed his thirst for knowledge and knowing the truth and finally the red rose. Roses were always significant to him, when he was a kid he liked the colour, when he was a teenager he found their fragrance comforting and now it signified his commitment to finding the silver crystal, and during that search, helping that klutz that is Sailor Moon from getting herself killed when fighting those terrors that were now preying on the people of Tokyo as Tuxedo Mask. He didn't have to help her, but she looked like she had a family to return home to, and what kind of man would he be if he left a young girl to fend for herself and possibly get herself killed. So, he helped her the only way he could, throwing those roses at their foe, and scooping her up into his arms whenever she was in real peril.

Darien closed his eyes, and leaned back on his comfy couch, pinching his nose with his fingers. He was tired, he stayed up late last night studying, and now it being 5am, it was time for him to go for his morning run.

What those four items on the desk didn't show was the Darien was only as successful as he was because he had routine, probably the main reason why being Tuxedo Mask stressed him out. When he first started to transform into his hero form, he considered them to be blackouts he couldn't remember a thing and was ready to go get his head scanned. With the marvels of current technology, he set up cameras around his apartment, if he had a girlfriend, he could have been considered a deviant, but he didn't have time for a girl in his life, he discovered when ever he had a black out, he was transforming into the Masked Hero. By having the knowledge, it seemed to unlock those memories of his first few transformations. While he had the memories of what happened when he transformed, he still didn't have the control over when he transformed, he felt a pull at his heart and then the rose in the glass then glowed, and then he was Tuxedo Mask, which clearly was an inconvenience for the organised man.

With a guttural groan, he rocked himself on his feet, and walked to his entrance area, no matter how he felt now, he would feel a little better after his run, and if that didn't happen, there was always his daily long black to look forward to.

The first kilometre he ran of the morning was the hardest, when his legs and brain fought against each other about what they thought he really should be doing – sleeping. But once he got through that first one, he was caught up in his rhythmic steps hitting the pavement, matching to the beats of the music he was listening to from his headphones.

Now he could let his mind wander to what was going on around him and his life. He couldn't shake the idea that things were going to get bad now before they got better. Which probably means more monsters to fight, and possibly more heroes to discover to get in his way to finding this silver crystal, and the answers he was searching as to why be became the fancier version of the caped crusader – Japanese style. He laughed at himself momentarily closing his eyes.

During that split second, he managed to trip over something, falling face first into the pavement, he opened his eyes just as he managed to turn his shoulders, and hit the ground with a grunt, landing on his side. Looking down at his feet he saw a blonde girl, sitting in a similar way to him. He couldn't help feel like they had met before, those bright blue eyes, and long blonde locks. Momentarily, Darien forgot himself, just stared at the blonde girl trying to figure out where he had seen her before. He snapped out of his stupor when he realised she was trying to get up, but obviously had hurt her arm when she landed.

He stood up himself, and then just pushed his hand towards her, offering to help her up, which she gratefully grabbed his hand and when he pulled, she pressed herself up off the ground.

In a moment of awkwardness the dark haired man and the blonde haired girl, almost fell again, when Darien forgot to stop pulling the girl, and in a moment to steady them, Darien grabbed the other shoulder, that action stopped them from over balancing, his nose just about touching her head and he could smell her vanilla scent she was wearing.

With an awkward blush the two dropped each others hands, Darien finally found his voice, "I am so sorry, I was in my own little world, are you okay?" gesturing at her arm that she was now cradling.

The blonde girl looked up at Darien, and shrugged, "I will be okay, I guess, definitely had worse damage, than running into a grown man."

Darien cautiously laughed at her comment, "Are you sure?" He asked, he didn't understand why but he felt nervous by the fact she looked so familiar.

"Oh of course, I fall over a lot," She looked down at her arm that she was cradling, and gently stretched it out, and wiggled her fingers into his face with a smile. "See, I will be fine once I get some ice onto it. I tend to heal fast"

Darien returned her smile, with a tentative smile back towards her. "Well if you are sure you are okay, I will let you continue on with your run. I promise I will pay more attention while I run."

Serena smiled at the dark-haired man, and pushed her ear phones back into her ears, "You too," She said with a smile and started to run again.

Darien stared after the blonde as she ran off in front of him, he smiled watching her terrible running style, thinking to himself, that style is not effective.

Darien's day went quickly, but he couldn't get the blonde girl's eyes out of his head, and when he passed the bakery on his way home from school at lunch time, the waft of vanilla from the cakes they were obviously baking reminded him of her. If any one could read his mind, he would come across as a creep.

Aside from his inability to get the blonde girl out of his mind, his day went the way he expected, class, healthy lunch, time with his friend at the Arcade, and then home to study.

The following day as he was finishing off his standard morning run, he saw the blonde girl from yesterday, all arms, and legs flailing everywhere, and he smiled to himself shaking his head. Again, his day went through smoothly.

Everyday for the rest of the week Darien saw the blonde running, well flailing along the street. Everyday Darien couldn't get those blue eyes out of his mind, whether he be studying or at school, or hanging out at the arcade, his mind couldn't place where he had seen those large blue eyes. So, on Friday, Darien decided to talk to the blonde girl.

Just like clockwork at 5.45 am the blonde girl ran ahead of him, and instead of turning back onto his street Darien ran towards her. He caught up with her easily, the wonderful benefit of having a good running stride and being as fit as he was. When he was about 5 metres from her, he dropped his headphones to rest around his neck, and when he was close enough, he tapped her on the shoulder as she slowed down at the traffic lights.

Prepared for the blonde to jump out of her skin, because hell who wouldn't, it is before 6am on some very empty streets of the town. As she jumped, Darien steadied her shoulders.

"Hey" He said awkwardly.

The blonde with her wide eyes, balanced herself back onto her two feet, pulled her headphones from her ears, and raised her eyebrow as she said "Hey".

"How's your arm?" Darien quickly asked, suddenly feeling shy. Darien watched the Blonde as she cocked her head to the side, squinting her eyes at him, not understanding the question.

Very slowly she said, "Fine, why do you ask?" then looking down at her arms.

"Oh well, I just wanted to ask because of the collision we had early in the week, I have seen you running all week and I thought I would just check?" he said earnestly

Suddenly remembering, "Oh, that's right you're the guy that decided to not pay attention where you are doing" Darien looked to the ground shyly waiting for the dressing down from the girl, "It's fine, don't worry about it, as I said the other day, I heal quickly," as she said quickly the blonde stretched out her arm.

"Oh that's great!" he said with a smile, quickly as he could see the blonde starting to put her headphones on, "I was wondering if you would like some help with your running technique, I see you every morning, and I am worried about you getting an injury of your own making." He finished quickly, looking at her with a hopeful gleam in his eye, his inner self kicking himself at how desperate he sounded.

The Blonde thought about it for a second, for Darien it felt like an age, "Sure, why not, a little help might not be too bad for me would it." She said this with a shrug, holding out her had for him to shake, "I'm Serena, and you are?"


End file.
